


Thor's Bad Hair Day

by Sherlocked_Gallifreyan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_Gallifreyan/pseuds/Sherlocked_Gallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki never knew his brother had curly hair. Thor and Loki are teens here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for fanfiction.net under the same username. It's pretty much just a test-run to see how this site works.

A/N. I don’t own anyone. 

 

Loki sat at the table, staring sleepily at his fourth cup of coffee. At seventeen, he didn’t know if that addiction was healthy or not. He had heard that coffee stunted growth, but he was already over six feet tall. Maybe that went along the same lines as “early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise.” A nice sentiment, but nothing more. 

His morning musings were interrupted when the dining room door was nearly ripped off its hinges. He looked up. And was shocked completely awake by what he saw.

Living with Thor for seventeen years, Loki never knew his brother had curly hair. The blonde mess was sticking up in every direction possible. It wasn’t even uniformly curly. Some parts were nearly straight while other parts were curled very tightly.

“What happened to you?” he asked, eyes wide in genuine surprise.

“In case you didn’t notice, brother,” Thor growled, “it’s rather humid this morning.” Loki hadn’t noticed. 

“Well… Your hair…” he started. Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Thor turned on him and grabbed him by his shirt.

“What about it?” Thor bellowed. 

“N…n-n-n-nothing!” Loki squeaked.

“That’s what I thought,” Thor snarled, letting go of his brother’s shirt. Loki smoothed his shirt and tucked his hair back behind his ears.


End file.
